An electronic module is known from US 2001/0022050 A1, which can be inserted into the electromotor of a power window. For the electrical connection from the plug connection to the collector of the electromotor forklike motor current plugs are arranged at the electronic module, which can be intervened by tonguelike plug pins of the electromotor. In order for the motor pins to be inserted easier into the forklike plugs, the latter provide a thinning, due to which the forklike plugs can be tilted from the assembly direction into a certain area. But this has the disadvantage that the plug pin can easily tilt when inserting it into the forklike plug, since both plug elements are not anymore arranged along a common straight line along the direction of insertion.